Downafall
by RCris123
Summary: This is a MadaPeinIta with the implication of Nagato fanfiction, taking place in an au (it still takes place in the Naruto universe) where the Akatsuki are a powerful criminal organisation that actually managed to capture the jinchuriki and rule the world. Pein and Itachi are already lovers.
1. Past

I – Past

"I do love you..." And he kissed his neck. "I love you, oh, so much..."

"But you still don't love me more than your reign." Itachi mutters, half lost in thought. "You only came to me after you got your domination."

"But I came." the self-indulged god smiled. "I answered your call." then he leaned and started pecking the Uchiha's lips and the young man didn't push him away, on the contrary, deepened the kiss.

But it only lasted for a short couple of minutes. Pein sighed; his partner was again disgusted by his previous behaviour, but he couldn't do anything now. Everything got it's measure, even if sometimes that doesn't pleases one. He kissed his beloved's forehead, before getting out of the bed sheets, exposing his bare skin to the pale light of the morning creeping through the curtains, from place to place it was dotted by round, black piercings. He grabbed his clothes.

Itachi turned his back on everything and laid still, in an almost fetal position, in the furthest and darkest corner of the bed. Pein glints at his silhouette, tossing his Akatsuki cloak on, he returns to his lover's side, suspecting he might feel ill, in the end he did suffer form the disease still, and that hurt him. He grabbed his hand, this time it was as cold as the ginger's.

"I'll send someone to have a look at you, OK."

Itachi laughed bitterly: "I guess... this will never change..."

The leader squinted his eyes; he knew to what matter he was referring to: him being a poor partner, always letting the Uchiha in the hands of others when it should have been him taking those responsibilities. He knew it, but he couldn't let someone else take care of the hard won empire he built. Time for romance will come slowly, but it will come. He stood up, intending to leave the room.

" .you' ." Someone grunted from the floor darkly.

"I would if you would stop intruding my personal space, Zetsu." the godly figure bellowed, passing by the man, quickening his pace out of the place.

"You're affraid I may be interrupting your business leader-sama." the white counterpart chuckled a while after they starting walking down the hallway.

Pein clenched his fists at just how perverted some people were; he wasn't such a trivial man whose love relationship resumed only to physical attraction. "What was it that you wanted to tell me that you indulged yourself to such a dire act. No one enters my room."

The bi-colored man laughed sheepishly: "It's Madara... He's awaiting you in the lobby, Konan didn't let him go further."

Madara?... What was he doing here and at such a time. He reckoned he killed the man himself. And he also had a witness then: Nagato, who he fought the legendary nin with. The two, young at that age, made an agreement after the masked man, calling himself 'Madara Uchiha', came and tried to harness their growing powers. Nagato offered one of his powerful eyes to Yahiko, a name he bore one time, but now had forgotten, and together they sought out to turn the world right. They found Madara and fought him to gain a full set of rinnegans both of them. Apparently the red-haired friend of his was Madara's bastard son with none other than the first hokage's wife. It was a complicated story and he didn't remember all the detail in it. Anyway the young Ame nins defeated the Uchiha, but only obtained one of the two eyes the man was wearing, the other being compromised at the end. And since it was the left eye Yahiko was missing, he took it and since then he's been know as Pein, the god of the village hidden in the rain.

This may have been simply a hoax, but the name of Madara haunted him even after so many years. he has been fascinated by just how much power a single man had and could harness with such majesty and elegance and just how much he had to work to get there, how much pain he had to endure. It was a man who lived up to his reputation and he had only respect for him.

He reached the lobby. Pein's eyes gaped wide open as before him stood the exact same figure he killed long ago. Konan had her reasons to not let him further. Madara smiled widely at the sight of the leader of the world.

"Yahiko, if I remember correctly-"

"My name is Pein." the one in cause coldly cut the Uchiha, whose sharingan eyes, trademark of the clan, were activated and glistening mischievously.

"My bad. Do you mind if we have a talk?"

"Are you not going to ask him how is he still alive?" Konan glowers over to the one she grew up with; of course she didn't trust him, he didn't trust the man himself.

"There are many secrets this world holds, but that of legend never dying isn't one." And then surveying the room, Madara spots a certain someone: "Son..." he smiles. "Long time no see."

Nagato's eyes gape open, then squint in a dark frown as he tried to make a hand seal, but the shortly gave up the idea and sighed deeply. "What do you want?"

"Talk. ...for now..."

"Ah!" Pein exclaimed before an argument started between the two; he was, in the end, interested in talking with him; he defeated him once, he could defeat him once again if the circumstances asked for it. "Itachi is feeling a bit sick today, could you be kind enough to check on him, friend."

The friend, whose blood-red hair flowed loosely over the right side of his face, the side that was missing an eye, closed his eyelids heavily, sighed once again, and nodded. However, turning to Madara one last time before leaving, he hissed: "Don't think I would hesitate to kill you again."

"What a determined little lad..." the great Uchiha smouldered. "Takes after his mother... Now onto the talk shall we. We have agreed to it, haven't we."

"Yes. Come in." The Akatsuki leader waved a hand signaling the agreement and then stretching it for the legendary nin to shake it. The ghost god met the one of the new world, in terms of peace, not war as it once was.

The two made their way into Pein's private office, where he only talked with several people, but asked Konan to prepare the zombie combo and set them as 'guards' if anything happened. He shut the door and seated himself in the chair behind the massive wood desk.

"You are going to tell me how you survived." The ginger demanded.

Madara grinned: "The rinnegan in my right eye wasn't destroyed, it was hidden, by, let's say, one of my allies and he used it to bring myself back from the dead.I survived and watched you ascend to power, boy. But since it's my strengths that brought you your reign over this pitiful world, I say let's share the spoils."

"Sharing didn't bring anyone any good for as far as I know. And then again I'm not fooled by your sweet talk."

"Of course you're not. I don't want the world, lad. It's full of idiots. I want an intelligent, powerful and prestigious young man to perpetuate the genes of genius..."

The ginger burst out in a laughter. "I have no interest in women."

"You're a fool yourself, then. The rinnegan has the power to manipulate life, you don't need women, you can create a child by yourself. But further, you need to train your people, not just keep them in leashes. Make them loyal soldiers. Fufu. You're young and inexperienced, Pein, you need guidance, and that's why I'm here for: to use that intelligence, power and prestige of yours to perpetuate the genius of people. Wars torn this country appart because people were stupid. I say let's put an end to this. Let's build a new world, a world of peace."

The leader of this new world, realized he, indeed, couldn't put an end to the terror of war unless he built the world anew, not simply scrap and idealize what was given. It was already spoiled, already rotten. True peace was no more than fiction because people continued to think in their tiny little boxes. And, yes, he couldn't do that on his own, nor did he knew how, violence only leads to more violence.

He hesitantly nodded. "Let's say you can stay here for a while." The Uchiha smiled brightly, somehow kindly even.


	2. Reasoning

**II - Agreement**

"All those papers and you're still not tired... I would go mad if i were you, Pein." Madara huffed moving a stack of papers form the leader's desk to the file next to the wall.

"You aren't pretty sane to begin with." The ginger replied without paying the man too much attention; he was concentrated on writing an organizing letter to the former village of Iwagakure.

"Bluntly." the Uchiha laughed. "You entertain me with your unpredictable, firm and utterly cold answers. Such a fine man..."

Pein sighed and drew a fake smile across his lips, meeting the other's sharingans: "Would you mind if you take a break."

"I wouldn't, if you care to accompany me. It'll be shameful to let you alone with all this mess, wouldn't it."

"I'm sorry, but I can't afford that." and he resumed his writing.

"Then good luck dying in your 40's, lad, and the world shall be as it once was."

"Quit trying to sweet talk me out of my business. I took this responsibility upon myself and I will see it done properly, no matter how many days I have to live."

The leader's words were followed by a moment of grave sillence then the Uchiha's full laughter. The masked man whose mimic couldn't be read, came closer to the ginger, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Few men like you, indeed." Then he started massaging the Akatsuki with steady moves. Pein closed his eyes for a brief moment enjoying the treat, but soon realizing who and what was being done and violently pulled away from Madara's grip.

"Don't touch me!"

"Your voice just lacked authority, sama. You sounded like a desperate unmarried girl, wanting to be touched, but at the same time fearing she's wrong in her choice, that the man she's with in this very moment might not be the one. "

"Don't you dare..." Pein gulped, stunned by the comparison. They were nothing alike.

And yet he could not prove it otherwise...

"You're out of words, already. I can't believe I'm beating you at your own game already. Fufu. Meet me in the lounge when you feel like it." and with this the raven haired man left the room.

Pein ran his fingers through his carroty hair, sighing deeply. This man... This man had no level of comparison, had nothing form what he has faced before... and he was intrigued by him... as he was when he met Itachi... The Akatsuki frowned. No one will take Itachi from him, even if they were his own feelings.

Determination grew withing him. He wanted to see his lover, the one that stood beside him no matter what. And he will do that. There were other people that could handle papers, but no one to manage the losses he would let happen. And he could not lose Itachi.

He searched in their bedroom, in Nagato's bedroom, passing Konan's one because there was no reason he'll find the man he was looking for there, his sister had other interests. He searched in the upstairs living, in the bathroom, everywhere except for the lounge, where he'll meet eyes again with Madara. It made him sick... It made his heart pound...

"Pein?" it was the low, hoarse voice of the red-head.

"Where is Itachi?"

"Downstairs, in the lounge, playing chess with Kakuzu – if you can you believe that... What are you doing? You look pale."

"I just need a break." the ginger smiled sadly, in an attempt to deceive his worried friend, but Nagato's stark stare didn't change. "I need a breath of fresh air and a comforting embrace."

The leader's childhood friend didn't let his thought be known, but he has never seen Pein or Yahiko act like that for a long time. Confusion and distrust were written with black all over his mimic and he was denying it. He didn't want to come downstairs for some reason... one reason... Madara... He just got out of Pein's office. What has Madara done to him... What is he still doing to him. Deep down the so called orphan knew he has to face his father again, but not in the manner he did before. And that upset him. He had a choice to make, between protecting his best friend and his lover or try reconciliation with this long lost relative. Long ago the decision was easier, Madara didn't reside in his house, thus not acting like the father he was... and Nagato starved for love and appreciation.

He sighed and patted his friend on the shoulder: "Would you want me to bring him upstairs?"

"No... I don't know..."

***

"Pein wants you to go visit him, Itachi. He feels..."

"Don't let the god fall." Itachi smiled. "Kakuzu, we're finishing this later."

"Or I can finish it in his stead." Hidan grunted, and half of the rooms' eyes turned to him. "You don't think I can finish a damn chess game, or what?"

"Let's see your skills..." Kakuzu sort of laughed as the albino seated on the chair and stared at the black and white squares that formed up the game table and the ornated pieces clad in the same two colors.

"None of the Akatsuki were selected randomly. He'll amaze the old man." Nagato smiled, passing to the side, near Konan, who seemed almost lost in crafting her origami.

"I know. We chose them together, remember." And for a moment the blue haired woman stopped what she was doing and glanced at her orphan brother. "Why are you suddenly so confident in Hidan?"

"Everybody deserves a second chance. Maybe I am wrong. I'm only human in the end and my judgement can't tell good apart from bad."

"But you have the eyes of god."

"I may have the eyes, but I would need the heart and mind of a divinity to actually pretend I'm any different."

"What gotten into you, Nagato?" Konan seemed shocked and rather angry at his words and calm; where did Pein's right hand go?

"Madara. He's my father. And I want to see if I wasn't mistaken into killing him all those years ago... I need to talk to him." And he departed from the place he stood, head bowed.

The paper angel's eyes grew wide, this time in concern. She knew just how damaging the fight gainst that man was. Indeed, neither of them were as young anymore, but the danger of such an encounter still remained. She hoped for best, but wouldn't dare say it. She sighed and fixed her attention on the chess table and the ones around it. Kakuzu's face looked surprised at the tactic skill of his opponent; a slight smile crept on Konan's lips as she returned her gaze to the paper ornament she was working on.

As the red-haired man approached him Madara watched his movements closely, each step was made with firm determination and courage... strange, mad courage he might add, since he hasn't been the role-model father, barely giving him attention since he came here and trying to get his power in the past...but it seemed he grew to resemble the Uchiha much more than he would have expected... but why think he wouln't turn out like this, the pain he went through as well as the resolve he chose should have made him anticipate this outcome. And yet the man before him, his son, was an unexpected surprise... and a rather pleasant one.

"Good evening."

"Do you mind having a chat somewhere private."

"Oh, that's rather interesting." Madara grinned under his mask, but the flexion in his voice didn't hide his excitement. "I would love to."

He stood up, taking the rinnegan eyed man before him by the arm, both heading now towards the garden. It was a wonderful golden afternoon, the sun slipping down the horizon from the clouds, a humid sunset after an early spring shower in the city that always had rain as a companion.

"What is the purpose of this sudden talk?" the Uchiha spoke.

"Family. Our family to be more precise. ... I never knew my mother. Who was she? How was she?"

Madara grunted in a slightly melancholic tone hearing the bitter-sweet voice of a son begging to know about his mother. He didn't even knew her name... What an unfortunate soul not to be able to see that woman: beautiful, intelligent, strong willed, always mannered and too kind for one like him. Mito has always been suited for Hashirama and the title of hokage's wife, not him, not the disgrace he brought her, and yet, here he was walking along the child the two had. It was unreal. Their love was a forbidden fruit, and like in the great stories, it tasted to great to be refused. Look where it brought them: she died because of-

"Madara." Nagato's voice stiffened as he demanded the information he was not yet given.

"Your mother was a perfect woman from all aspects, but I rather not say her name."

"How then can I pay homage to the one that gave me life."

"Uzumaki..." the long raven hair of the man speaking was swiftly taken by the wind along with the whisper of that prestigious name. It was all he could give by. He could not shame her.

"Uzumaki..." the red haired sighed, only now taking notice of his hair color. Uzumaki Nagato... He was finally given a full name. "Is there nothing more you want to tell me."

Madara sighed heavily. What else was there to be said. Their love was a tragic fairy-tale. One that he would not have repeated... his heart still ached when he heard her name... He could see her face... In her last moments... She still had hope, she still loved worth a burning desire, her passion was not extinguished from those eyes, although it left her skin.

"This is our legacy, my darling. This is our long lasting flame. Our sacrifice and our hopes. This is us..." Mito Uzumaki laughed for one last time, before finally fading away.

Madara's body was caught by a freezing shiver and for a moment the man trembled, clenching his fists. Tears fell down his cheeks. Luckly no one could see his hidden complexion. This is us... He looked at Nagato, whose name he has given, long lasting gate it meant. He has been a fool.

After the long moment of silence, the Uchiha spoke with graveness: "You killed her and let her die in my arms and then you killed me... I couldn't have expected less from a son of mine..."

The rinnegans opened wide, letting the purple ripple pastern clearly visible, but he said nothing further. The red-head nodded, bid him a good afternoon and left.

Madara was now left alone. He took off his mask and touched his complexion: a face not his and far too young for his years, a scarred face he took from a young Uchiha, all thanks to the power of his rinnegan. He wiped away his tears. If he would ever love again, he would never love a woman. Women are fragile and wither too quick, their beauty is just a flicker, just like flowers... and they're far too good for a devil like him. If he would ever love again it would have to be a demon, that will not die at the touch of his hands.

"Mito... This is the fault of the rotten society we live in... This will change. THIS WILL CHANGE!... and no one should have to sacrifice their beloved ever again..."


	3. Agreement

**III - Reasoning**

He woke up with the image of the boy in his head. A tiny little bundle, quiet, crying only when hungry or utterly distressed. He loved him as any parent loves his child, but at the same time it was so hard to accept him. He became a better man than he ever was. That was unacceptable... because such a man would be lost when the Mugen Tsukoyomi will start. Now he waited for the full moon. He had the eyes he needed; he had Pein at his feet.

The only one still standing in his was was that son of his.

In order to protect something, one must sacrifice something else. Be it friend, sibling... or child of mine...

Madara laughed bitterly as he took up the mask to hide the hideous face that was no longer his. This body belonged to a boy that he 'harvested'. Good genes, but that unfortunate boulder fell onto his face and right half of the body. This corpse wore the name of Obito, but it's mind was no more then a toy for the legendary Uchiha's, trapped in a eternal genjutsu that only he could control and so Madara endured, outliving everyone he met in his life... except that child, but he'll meet his end soon enough.

No more sleep for him tonight.

He ventured silently, cat-like, to the veranda. To his surprise, the Akatsuki leader was also there. Pein greeted him with a gentle, almost caring, smile and the reincarnated soul skipped a bit.

He put this on his precarious mental state, thinking of a past that weakened him.

"Mind joining me here?" the girger kept up that sweet expression.

"Of course..." but with this a fear of being submissive grew inside him and a hole made it's way in his stomach, reducing the organ to a tiny, suffocated sack.

"I didn't want to trust you, Madara. But I don't know... I find your presence reassuring. I found the man to enforce my decisions and conviction. And to think that I once killed you. Kukuku. We're both strong men that will _sacrifice to reach their ideal_."

Those words... They stirred like a fire inside him, a violent, hungry flame that consumed this body. They made him sick. He was _the strong one. HE WAS THE GOD_!

The Uchiha turned to the side, catching Pein's both wrists and forcing him to the wall.

"Don't talk to me about trust, about reassurance or the irony of it all. You don't know what I've sacrificed boy to reach where I am. You call yourself God. You got here because of me, because you bear my eyes. You unworthy prick. You had nothing! Even before me! You took my son's eyes! Don't talk to me about sacrifices! He sacrificed more than you ever did! WHAT DID YOU SACRIFICE FOR THIS! Your body? Maybe those piercings are just a form of masochism. Your family? When did you ever had to face your child in a fight, or the one you loved so dearly and wore your seed inside her!? WHEN PEIN! WHAT DID YOU EVER SACRIFICE! Not even your love! You take that young Uchiha for granted, seeking comfort in his arms only when you feel like it, leaving him in other's hand otherwise. He's sick! He's dying! And you couldn't care less. And not even for you precious world peace or organization! _WHAT DO YOU EVEN CARE FOR YOU ARROGANT SON OF A BITCH?!_"

The ginger's rinnegans were wide open in absolute horror. A hideous frown darkened his face and with one thrust of that body Madara was shoved from his side. Shinra Tensei.

"I never did say you weren't a man of sacrifice, Uchiha. But I am a man of sacrifice! I had absolutely nothing! when you got none what is there to be sacrificed beside yourself?! AND I DID THAT! This is merely a corpse! A husk of what i was! but it is in it's perfect form! and you can't say you're in the same instance as me, Madara. _That is not your body_. We're both monsters. One of us maybe more. I do admit that. But we're on the same page. And thinking that we got have the same ideal. ..." Pein got closer, kneeling beside the man and gripping his wrists the same way he had them caught moments ago. "You make me desire more."

The raven haired laughed darkly in a powerful outburst. "Do I?" Madara caught the palms holding him and twisted his legs around the ginger's ones, so that when he'd turn the other's body will hit the floor. The shock of being tossed to the ground made the Akatsuki leader release his grip. He caught the opportunity and sat atop him, pinning his shoulders. "Such an ungrateful brat. But yes. We are alike Pein. Much less than you would think, but _we are alike_. I'm interested in what kind of desire do I spark within you boy." With a wide grin he moved his hips back and forth atop Pein, intentionally rubbing his crotch. His smile widened as he felt Pein getting harder and closing his eyes as he did so. "Oh, in that way you meant. In the end what more can you wish. You have the whole world at your feet, including someone to love you. But you still want more."

Madara's expression turned bitter with disgust.

The ginger didn't let him leave, pinning his hips where they were, using the immense force invested in him through the rinnegan.

"You can't say you didn't want more yourself. You are here now, although I killed you. You want me. You need me. For what I don't know yet. But I will find out. You're far from your pride. You're an old lion with your prime gone, but still pretending to be a king." With a grin growing on his lips Pein used his ability to manipulate gravitational force to make Madara's body thrust as it did before. "We're on the same page. Madara, however you think you own me, you don't. But it applies for me as well. I can't own you. That's why..." his pierced hand stretched and grabbed the Uchiha's belt, opening it. "... you spark desire in me."

***

"Itachi..." Pein spoke up next morning, waking up next to the brunet. He caressed his skin, brushing away loose strands of hair. "Why do you love me?"

The Uchiha smiled: "It's not something that I can actually explain into words, but a feeling deep down. But above that, you offered me the warm embrace I was missing and a resolve to the haltered I seeded in my brother. You kept me whole. I can't thank you enough for that."

The leader sighed, remembering how, from love for Itachi, he took over the fight right after the older brother fainted, taking him to aid as quick as possible and explaining to Sasuke what were his siblings' intentions, leaving the impression he might have already sacrificed his life for him. And so the last Uchiha survivors came at peace with themselves and Sasuke went to see the world with eyes unclouded by hate.

Recalling the events of last night and the feelings evoked by this little talk they shared, Pein understood he can't give up to neither of them: there were two different shades of love and he needed them both. On the other hand, now, he would have wanted a better lover for Itachi... but he quickly brushed of that feeling, he was as good as it could get.

A knock at the door disturbed their intimate moment.

"Pein, we need to talk." It was Nagato. He was pissed, but trying to keep his calm about it. he knew him all too well. "I'm not taking no for an answer."

And shamelessly he barged in. Itachi tried to make himself presentable, while Pein stepped out of his sheets completely nude.

"If you weren't who you are, I would have blasted you to pieces."

The red-head was unfazed by his leader's threats: "I will not compromise what we're reached because of you and d-... Madara. I will not tolerate you falling to Madara, do you understand?"

The tone of the one recently named Uzumaki woke in Pein an anger he never before witnessed. he tried using Shinra Tensei to pin Nagato to the wall, but the man responded with an equal attack.

"YOU DON'T COMMAND ME!" the ginger burst out loud.

"Neither do you. The rinnegan you have is mine. I know everything you do, I can block all of your attacks and I can defeat you if I wish to. Don't forget that eye was a gift, because I didn't want you to die before me. But worse than dying before me, I can't you have subdued to someone we have already defeated. If you do this, I swear, it won't end well for neither of- "

"Nagato. Pein." Itachi spoke up, interrupting both of them and while the ginger got consistently pissed as this conversation went on, the red-head's stark expression melted and, sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair. "I believe you can get to an agreement without using violence or drastic measures."

"Yes..." the Uzumaki agreed. "Pein, all I ask of you is that you don't meet my father so often. Most notably, not in the way you did last night. Excuse me and my rudeness, I am very thankful for your forgiveness, _leader-sama_."

Itachi was the one to smile and pardon the man: "Apologies accepted."

It was clear Pein was boiling, and that with this his wrath will turn against his beloved Uchiha as well, but the brunet knew how to take it.

"You can't pardon him for me." he growled.

"Pein, if you go on like this, you'll lose both of us, and however much to care for Madara he can't be your most trusted adviser, loyal friend and _lover_ as well."

The ginger's rinnegans gape wide open. "You..."

"No, I don't know what happened last night between the two of you, but I can think for myself. Do you really think Nagato would have been like this otherwise. Madara is his father! and he's not in the most pleasant relationship with him. Seeing you getting intimate with him must have disgusted him beyond anything."

And Pein felt pity, sorrow and regret all at the same time, filling his mouth with a disgusting taste of guts.


	4. Love

**IV - Love**

Nagato's anger didn't go unnoticed.

And maybe that's why he was here now, watching his son sleep. He didn't know his intentions. He knew nothing about him. The father side of him wanted to find out, but his consciousness told him not to: he had to kill him in the end. And at all this his heart ached.

Nagato was his long lasting gate. And if by 'loving' Pein he can spare his life, even with the cost of casting him away, he will. No need to face death of family again. The ones he had already hanged down heavy on his shoulders. Not his son.

And maybe if he wasn't the man he was the Uchiha would have caressed the blood-head of this kid who grew up without the love of a parent.

He left as he got in: Kamui.

The red-hair shifted in his sheets and sighed deeply. He sensed Madara's presence: in the end it had the same chakra signature as Pein, because of the rinnegan they stole from him. It was so complicated... His father posed a danger to everything he and his orphan bothers achieved. It was no wonder to him why Pein felt so comfortable around him: he was a strong patriarchal figure, a support. And in the same manner Itachi fell in love with Pein for the assurance he brought with him so did Pein with Madara. He would have too... not in that way... just like a son to father... But all of this... It seemed fate wanted to turn Nagato against his father.

He couldn't sleep. As much he knew.

But he wouldn't be able to sleep until his other eye shut down. Pein was awake. And because one of his rinnegans previously was his and he was still alive he could, if he wanted to, see everything his friend saw. The leader of Akatsuki knew this, but he couldn't use this feature because it needed Nagato chakra signature to be used. It was remarkable the Pein actually managed to control two foreign rinnegans so well without having their chakra. Of course he couldn't use them at their full potential, but the Uzumaki helped him with that.

He was one of God's angles in the end. Konan was the other. Two angels to bring justice, very different in appeal, but very alike in purpose and resolve: a white paper archangel and one with metal feathers and blood hair to cover it's face. They're were God's messengers and highly valued in His eyes.

And just like their wings, one is light and can go up with the smallest gust of wind, while the other no matter how strong the storm, won't lift into the air.

But it mattered not for Nagato the pain he was living in, with a body that could crumble under it's own weight, as long as the people he cared for were safe and happy. He said it as a kid, and lived by it. ...Yes, there were days when he couldn't even walk. Awakening the rinnegan costed him greatly, and even though they got the rods out of his back, the scars remained and the Gedo Mazou still drained him out of energy even after it was full with the bijuu. Now they were all sealed away and ready to be reincarnated in new jinchurikis, but keeping them chained and not letting the statue transform in the Juubi still needed his chakra. This was his duty. This was his fate.

And he was happy Pein didn't have to go through this, that he found Itachi to support him and that the young Uchiha found comfort in his embrace as well. Seeing that little raven happy meant so much to him. As for Konan, he couldn't have been more glad to not see her crumble because of Yahiko's death and even if he changed and they found no more interest in each other she ended up with someone to remind her of the boy she was once in love with. They were a little strange together and he didn't mind. Luckily Pein didn't either, and even if Hidan was Hidan he agreed to let Konan wander around with him.

He managed to keep his friends safe and happy and achieved that little peace he was hoping for... it wasn't perfect... or the way he thought about it as a child, but it was peace. At long last the war has ceased between the nations and the system has been built anew... But yet his heart was heavy. It was Madara and the storm he brought.

He needed to go away.

_One_ of them needed to leave.

***

"Itachi... Can I love you tonight?"

"No." Came the firm answer. "However, I'm glad you asked me for permission." And the dark-haired kissed his forehead and his hands. "Not tonight, Pein. I don't feel well."

"Let me hold you still."

Itachi didn't refuse, on the contrary he cuddled in his arms. "Thank you. ... It's beautiful to see your human side from time to time."

The ginger laughed behind him, and buried his pieced face in the Uchiha's long raven hair.

***

The door smashed open upstairs.

"The fuck was that? Is that Pein-bitch again? What the fuck is he doing?" Hidan mumbled pissed and grunting he made his way upstair, from where he was sharpening his blades, to, at least, see what the trouble was about. If it wasn't that afro leader it may have been someone else and he always loved a bit of drama around the den, but then upstairs laid the bitch's quarters. The sight he got to see made his jaw drop in amazement and excitement "Thousand flying fucks..."

The room to Pein's master bedroom was blasted to pieces and in front of it the blood headed angel with his metal wings wide spread and tensed body. A loud scream tormented the heavy silence as the man used the gravitational forces invested in him to break apart the room. He was send backwards by a blue Susanoo arm.

Hidan didn't know what this was about, but it sounded like he'd like to join in. From that Susanoo technique it had to be some Uchiha behind this and he doubted Nagato would ever go against Itachi. And if the rumors of Pein-bitch fucking that Madara were true then...

He licked his lips. It seemed he could finally sacrifice that heathen proclaiming himself god. A mad laugh escaped his lips as he grabbed his newly sharpened scythe and jumped the remaining stairs to get in the fray.

"Finally decided to fucking get rid of him, huh?" Nagato frowned at this, but said nothing. Probably because he knew he couldn't change this man's mind whatever he did. "Perfect. Time to die, heretics."

He plunged, dragging his beloved weapon around. He heard a cracked laughter at his right and swerved towards it, only to be brutally taken aback by an immense force.

"So this is that immortal that guarded the door on my first arrival? You're too impatient, kid." He was taken up by that blue arm, but shortly he was removed from that hold by that damned Shinra Tensei and tossed in the red-hair.

"You have no place here, Hidan." that fucking leader bitch dared speak.

"I don't have a fucking place here, tsk. I'm here to help you repent some of your sins by letting me sacrifice your pitiful soul to Jashin-sama. I can smell anarchy and your time is finally spent." The white-haired man wanted to plunge again, tempted by the imminent sacrifice, but once more was taken aback by the gravitational forces of the rinnegan, much gentler this time.

"Don't interfere. This is not your fight to settle."

"OI! Don't make me fucking hate you too!"

"Don't force me, Hidan! You're the last thing I want to worry for now."

"You're taking his part, now, Nagato?" Madara giggled darkly. "You're too kind."

The red-haired remained silent, but boiling with anger. The answer he provided was a blast of Shinra Tensei and mechanical arms spreading to both opponents, not to capture them, but distract them from the real body moving towards Madara's Susanoo to absorb that technique. Pein's attacks were inefective against Nagato since he responded with an equal attack, until unfocused he received a psysical blow from the ginger who generated black rods.

He would have jumped in if he wouldn't of been cast in a cocoon of papers. "Konan-chan. Let me the fuck out of here, until I don't sacrifice you. Bitch, do you fucking hear me!" A storm of papers flew across the corridors, blinding the fighters. He heard Samehada giggling at the taste of powerful and abundant chakra and the sound of the black flames sizzling things into non-existence.

"I will not hesitate to kill you all as traitors." Pein bellowed.

Not one soul said a word. Everyone glared at each other with their trusts broken. Konan materialized form the flying papers around the room.

"Have we payed the price for peace to the whole world so that we could tear each other apart now."

"It looks like it." Nagato spoke up. "And it matters less how it got here but more how it'll end. I will end this, Konan. _Now_."

"Stop struggling like a fish out of water." Madara mussed. "Even a blind man can see it's over now. Indeed it'll do no good, because the silent battle of hatred will go on. And things will fall apart."

"Because this is what you want, and for that you needed to blind Pein!"

"No one blinded me, Nagato. I work on my own free will."

"_Then why haven't you got the slightest consciousness or moral code? Let aside the fact that i am your old friend YOU HAVE A GOD DAMNED LOVER!_"

"Itachi is my affair and mine alone." The ginger lifted an arm to use Shinra Tensei against the red-head but Itachi placed his hand on it.

"What good will this do now."

"Indeed. Nagato y-"

"Don't dare throw me away. _I am not the one who caused this_! And don't you even imagine that casting me away will do you any good. You would have long been dead without me! ... But even with me, _you died_. This is not the man I know."

"Nagato, enough!" Konan shouted but too late; the red head was thrown into the wall behind him thanks to Pein's favorite jutsu.

As the man crashed into the wall, Madara jumped from where he was, passing by Kisame with ease, and pinning his son's shoulders. He wanted to look him in the eyes. He wanted to feel the anger on his own skin. He caused this in the end.

"Madara-"

"He's my offspring." the Uchiha grunted.

Nagato was stiff, panting from anger and probably pain, looking his father dead in the eye: the only eye that the mask allowed him to see. He wanted him away from the things precious to him: Akatsuki and the 'peace' he reached. He understood just how cruel everything seemed to him right now. Take everything he owned away right when he could of been happy after a life of misery. He pitied him, yes.

But the Mugen Tskoyomi will be activated and there won't be any more suffering for anyone...

Hold on a little longer...

"You have nothing to do with Akatsuki. Stand aside." Pein said with firmness. "_Stand aside_! _You are no traitor_!"

Madara escaped a laugh at this. Pein... So self conscious. He knew he had no power on him and yet to call him loyal. Even for his standards this was something cruel to say to the man that followed and helped you become what you were. It did seem that with time gods gave up sympathy and became devils.

At these words, at his father's laugh, Nagato crumbled to his knees as tears rolled down his pale cheeks.

"Pein." the older Uchiha spoke up. "Look around you and tell me what do you see. All I see are missing nins; _they're supposed to be traitors_, right? So then tell me how can a traitor accuse another traitor or treachery? You've always amused me..." This may have just been his way of saving blood of his own blood... Because he still felt.

"This is sick." Kisame grimaced in the back.

Konan and Itachi both wanted to join in the conversation to defend one or the other, but remained quiet all the same.

The one to speak up was the one the god found guilty: "Then if I am the one causing waves, I'll be the one to leave. All I need is the permission to do so, _Leader-sama._"

"Good." thought Madara smiling genuinely.

The paper angel glared darkly at the red-hair and the raven gazed at the one that took care of him with concern before turning away and leaving. A small storm of sharp paper flew in the air as the woman disintegrated, some of them became projectiles that scratched Pein's face. Kisame frowned, threw Samehada over on his back and took his leave as well, politely. Hidan too, abandoned the scene, confused and somehow against his will, but in fact he didn't feel like lingering much longer in a place filled with such heavy hate. It disgusted even him.

"Pein, I am the cause of this, you can leave." the Uchiha said.

"He's my problem."

"He's not_ just_ your problem. I feel responsible for my actions. _You should as well_."

The ginger almost turned against him as well, but his mind has cleared a bit... or the guilt of having everyone leave him finally made it's way to his heart. Nagato spoke no more; he was just silently weeping beside him... much like his mother did before her unfortunate wedding.

After a heavy moment of silence he stood up and left the room, head up. The message was clear: if the leader won't leave first he will.

He was his son indeed.

And finally he manged to get him away from the danger he was to him, much like he was to his beloved Mito, in the end letting her die.

"You are a cruel man, Madara, but there is still good in you nonetheless." the memory of her lips moving flashed before his eyes. "There's no doubt that even now you can make people smile and cherish your presence..."

"Can I, Mito? These eyes are how they are because they loved seeing a smile on a carefree face and that love was broken. It's because I was unable to protect the ones that wanted me beside them. I'm glad you chose Hashirama."

She sighed heavily and even if she was dressed in her royal gowns she sat down on the sand, watching the waves break at her feet. "Have you ever watched the ocean... It gives life to so many and it's married to everything it holds, the creatures, the ships, it's always tormented, because sometimes things don't go the way it wants them to, but however she behaves the sea always returns to shore, kissing the sand, with even more passion when she's stormy." And then she gazed up at him and smiled. "I'll always come back. And just how the sea protects what's hers the land protects what's his, but never alone. You don't need to burden yourself with everything. We can protect us. Together. For all of us."

"All of us?..." the Uchiha's expression became bitter. "Forgive me... It never was my intention..."

"Fate has always been kind enough to give us the path we need to follow, even though at first it might seem harsh."

Madara laughed for himself. "You were too kind and so wise... And he took up after you. He took up after you, my love..."

"Who are you talking to?" Only now did the brunet realize Pein was still there.

His voice sharpened: "To memories."


End file.
